


My Doctor and Me

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Emily Prentiss put into an institution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss was only sixteen years old when she was enrolled in her 'school'. Everyday was the same exact schedule, but she didn't seem to mind. She'd wake up at around seven or eight in the morning, and was escorted straight away to the infirmary. She'd take her medicine before heading down to the green room, spending most of the day with her friends at their special table, before she'd go back to her room until dinner time.

She tried her best not to stand out, but sometimes things just happened.

Emily looked up from her drawing, smiling over to the familiar man who stood in her bedroom doorway. "Hi Arnold."

Arnold Gibner smiled down to the teenage girl, watching as she continued to drag her crayon across the canvas that sat in her lap she she looked over towards him. "How are you doing this morning, Emily?"

The brunette gave a shrug of the shoulders, letting her eyes look back down to her canvas. "Alright I guess. There was a bird chirping at my window today." She smiled slightly, taking the pencil from the comforter she sat on and darkened the branches she was drawing in her picture. "It was a canary, I think. Really pretty."

Arnold nodded over to the brunette. "Well its time to take you down, ok? You can bring your drawings if you'd like."

Emily bit her lip, quickly packing her pencils and crayons into her little bag, slipping her feet into her fuzzy slippers before standing from her bed. She shouldered the drawstring bag and held the canvas against her chest, walking over to the guard and smiling up at him. "I'm ready."

The older man held his hand on the younger girl's shoulder, leading her down the hallway and past the other patients that stood around in the hallway.

Emily's eyes hesitantly roamed over the patients that looked her way, smiling slightly when she saw the familiar ones pass by her gaze. "Good morning, JJ. Feeling better?"

The blond teenager gave a roll of the eyes before shuffling back into her room, slamming the steel door behind her.

Emily let out a huff as she let Arnold lead her into the infirmary, smiling over to the nurse that she'd gotten to know while staying there. "Good morning Nancy."

The nurse looked over towards the brunette girl, giving a polite smile as she watched her sit on the exam table. "Hello Emily. You seem in good sorts this morning. How do you feel?"

The brunette gave a shrug, setting both her bag and canvas down beside her. She smiled over towards the nurse as she swung her legs back and forth, her fingers doing their best to curl themselves into the sanitary paper that she sat on. "I'm ok. I didn't have a headache when I woke up this morning, which was about an hour or so ago." She gave a grin once the nurse came closer to her. "I started drawing again."

Nancy smiled to the teenager that sat before her. "Emily that's fantastic. You haven't drawn a picture in months."

Emily gave an excited nod of the head. "I know! My brain was really racin' this morning so I decided to put it to use."

Nancy held out the small cup towards the brunette girl. "Take this, Emily. I'll get you your water."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed as she took the cup in her hand. "Whats this?"

The blond woman slowly glanced over to the guard in the doorway, getting a small shrug of the shoulders before her fingers came up to rub her right temple. "That's your medicine, sweetheart. For your dysthymia."

Emily's eyes immediately widened, looking back up to the nurse with a small smile on her face. "That's right! I knew that."

Nancy let out a breath before walking back over to her desk, taking Emily's other medication from her cabinet. "I'll give this to you too, this morning."

"Give me what?"

"Your dissociative amnesia pills. You remember what that is?"

Emily bit her lip, looking down to bright blue pills that sat in the cup she held between her fingers. "I guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily smiled wide as she made her way to the green room, immediately spotting her friends in the back corner where they usually sat. She gave a quick wave back to Arnold before rushing over to the table, taking her seat by the window just as she did every morning. "Hi guys."

Jason looked up from the table, his red eyes looking over to the brunette who sat beside him. "Why are you smiling today?"

Emily gave a small roll of the eyes, letting the middle aged man's comment wash over her as she set both her canvas and bag down onto the yellow table. "I got up a little earlier than usual and started drawing." She smiled over to the older man, oblivious to the way his eyes trailed down her covered chest. "There was a really pretty bird outside my window."

The older man let out a snort. "You mean your five inch wide window that's ten feet above your head?"

The brunette felt herself deflate as she looked over to her friend, her shoulders slouching. "At least its a window, Jason. I look out it when I can't sleep, and the sky is really beautiful when the moon is shining."

"Yeah, ok."

Emily let out a huff, gesturing to the large windows that looked out to the courtyard. "These are windows! Are these any better than the ones we have in our room?"

"I don't have a window in my room."

Both patients looked over to the older man that stood a couple feet from their table. Jason shook his head, pointing out the green room entrance. "That's 'cause you're staying over in the isolation room, Harry."

Emily bit her lip, looking over to the newcomer that sat down at their table. She gave a smile as she watched the boy start to scratch at the painted wood, the same spot that he'd always pick at. "Hi Spencer. How'd you sleep?"

The twelve year old looked up to his friend, his glasses almost slipping down his nose as he gave a small nod. "Fine."

The nurse quickly made her way into the room, reaching down into Spencer's bag and shuffling through it.

Emily's eyes widened. "Nancy?"

The blond woman shook her head, taking a small pack of handmade matches from the twelve year old boy's bag. "Precautions, Emily. Always remember precautions." She looked down to the young boy and set her hand softly on his shoulders. "What have I said about this, Spencer?"

Emily looked over to the woman she considered her friend. "He's pyromanic, Nancy."

Nancy softly glared over towards the brunette teen. "This is none of your business, Emily. Try and get ready for your visitor today, alright?" She looked down the twelve year boy in the seat before her. "Come on Spencer. I've gotta take you down to Dr. Boarning."

Spencer gave a small sigh before standing from his seat.

Emily quickly raised her hand into the air, her eyebrows furrowing when Nancy smiled over to her. "What visitor?"

Nancy looked to the teenager with a sad gaze. "You don't remember?"

Before she could respond, Emily heard a throat clearing from across the room. She looked over towards the entrance of the green room and spotted an older man in a suit, his worried gaze hanging over her as she racked her brain for a small memory of the man.

"Emmy?"

Emily's eyes immediately widened. "Daddy?"

Daniel Prentiss barely had time to prepare himself when his daughter came bursting across the room, and throwing herself into his arms. He closed his eyes tight as he felt the teenager's legs wrap around him, holding the much needed tears back before laying a kiss to his daughter's cheek. "Hello darling."

Emily bit her lip as she hugged the older man as tight as she could, letting him drop her slowly down to the ground. "I missed you, daddy."

"I missed you too, pumpkin."

She smiled up to him, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "Come on! I wanna show you my room." She held onto his hand as she dragged him down the halls. They went as quickly as they could up the staircase to the second floor before they ended up at her bedroom door.

Daniel frowned. "How do we get in?"

Emily looked down the hall, smiling when she saw her favorite guard. "Arnold! Can you let me in, please?"

Once the door was unlocked, Emily dragged her father inside. She let his hand drop from hers before jumping onto her bed, her knees making marks in the comforter beneath her. "This is my bed! Its really comfortable and it helps me fall asleep really fast most of the time." She pointed up towards some of the drawings that she had taped onto the cold brick wall above her bed. "Most of these I drew last year, but some were this year. I didn't really draw a lot my first year here, but I'm getting better daddy. I really am." She spun as best she could on the comforter, her patient gown swishing slightly before she gave a frown. "Daddy why are you crying?"

Daniel shook his head, moving slowly over to the bed to sit beside his little girl. "I'm fine, Emily. I am." He bit his lip, moving his daughter's dark hair behind her ear. "You just remind me so much of her."

Emily's face immediately lit up. "How is mother?"

The older man felt his heart break as he watched the smile grow on his daughter's face, and he shook his head, his voice lowering as he remembered the day that he found his little girl hiding under the dining room table. A witness to her mother's murder. "She's just fine, sweetheart."

Emily smiled to her father, sitting herself on her bed and setting her feet to the ground beneath her. "Good. I wanna show her a bunch of drawings when she comes to visit."

"Of course, darling." He let out a breath, looking down to his watch with a regretful glance. "Emily I have to go. I have a meeting that I need to get to." He looked back over to his daughter, watching as her face immediately saddened. "Don't worry baby, I'm going to come back. When I get the chance, I'm coming back."

Emily nodded her head, moving closer to her father so she could kiss his stubbled cheek. "Tell Michael and Stephanie that I miss them?"

Daniel took his daughter into a hug. "Of course I will, Emily." He slowly stood from his spot, making his way to the door before looking back at the saddened brunette that sat in the center of her bed. "Happy birthday, darling. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron Hotchner was new, and it was obvious with only one glance from the patients that immediately surrounded him. His hair was neatly brushed, his fingers pulling on his white doctor's coat as he looked around the green room. Just out of medical school, the young man was twenty-six and very nervous about his very first job.

His eyes narrowed slightly, trying not to look as shocked as he was when a brunette teenager popped up in front of him. He furrowed his brows, feeling the girl's curious gaze on him. "May I help you?"

The brunette girl raised an eyebrow, looking up to the older man with questioning eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Aaron Hotchner."

The teenager bit her lip as she continued to move her eyes over the new doctor, putting on the bravest face she knew how before cautiously sticking her hand out for the older man to shake. "My name is Emily Gretchen Hope Prentiss. I turned eighteen years old today and its my third year here."

Aaron looked down to the brunette with a small smile, gripping her hand as soft as he could. "Its very nice to meet you. You have a very pretty name, Emily."

Emily nodded her head, letting her hand fall back to her side. "This is where you tell me your whole name and how old you are."

Aaron felt a warm smile spreading across his face as he looked down to the teenager, thinking the small blush on her cheeks was maybe one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. "My name is Aaron Elijah Jerome Hotchner and I turned twenty-six just two weeks ago." He gestured for them to move to the other side of the room, feeling Emily's slow pace beside him as they started to walk. "Do you like it here, Emily?"

Emily looked over to the man beside her, fixing her hands behind her back just like him before giving a nod. "I do. It was always real quiet back at home 'cause no one really talked to one another, but here I can talk to my friends and sometimes I can talk to myself. Its fine if you have something interesting to talk about, but not when you're all boring, you know?"

The older man gave a nod of the head, leaning against the windows beside the small yellow table that Emily sat down at. "How is your birthday going so far?"

The teenager looked up to the man with a smile, her dark doe eyes glistening with happiness as she picked up her pencil. "Its really good. My daddy came to visit me, and I'm pretty sure my mother will too. Maybe a little later though, she's gotta take care of my brother and sister." She looked down to the canvas on the table before her, her pencil slowly stroking its way across the branches she had drawn before. "Its only me, Stephie and Michael back at home, but my daddy really loves me," she glanced up to him, her head nodding, "that's what he told me. I'm the second oldest, but I'm the first girl. Stephanie was born when I was four. That's why he loves me the most, you know? Because I was his first girl baby."

Aaron let his eyes trail over the younger girl, watching as her eyes trained themselves on the drawing before her. The detailing was so precise and sharp, the blue of the sky being the only color that was drawn in so far. "You do beautiful work, Emily."

Emily smiled. "That's what Jason says."

A darker boy looked up from his lap, looking over to the girl he considered a friend before giving a scoff. "Jason tried to rape you, Em."

Emily shook her head, pointing her pencil over to her friend. "He only did that once, Derek. And I told him he wasn't allowed to do it again, so he's not going to."

Jason looked over to the young girl beside him, ignoring the eyes of both Derek and the new doctor that hardened on him. "I do it because of you. You're just so beautiful, Emily."

The brunette kept her eyes down on her canvas before rolling her shoulders. "Thank you, Jason. Now look away."

Aaron scowled over to the middle aged man, cautiously laying a hand on the brunette girl's shoulder as he stood up straight. "I have to go, Emily. But I might see you later, ok?"

"Ok Aaron."

The older man nodded, looking across the room before spotting the woman that popped into his head. "It was nice to meet you, Emily." He quickly made his way across the room, walking out of the green room with a frown on his face. "Nancy, I need to talk to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron looked at the older woman with hard eyes, his fist pausing slightly before it slammed itself on the table between them. "This is man has tried to hurt a young girl, who, by the way, is very mentally unstable. She's reverting back to childhood ways and you think that its ok to keep a man who tried to get his hands on her a good thing?"

The nurse looked to the young doctor with sad eyes. "Emily Prentiss is one of our most cooperative patients here, Dr. Hotchner. We do what we can to keep her happy."

"And that's by keeping someone who tried to rape her by her side at all times?"

"Look Aaron, I know that its hard to see these people like this. And its hard to understand the way that they think and what they want, bu-"

"But nothing!" He looked to the blond with a glare before pointing out towards the hallway. "These people need special attention, I get that. They need love and they deserve everything to try and help them get better, I get that too. But what I don't get is keeping a young girl near a middle aged man who tried to attack her!"

Nancy bit her lip, looking up to the brunette man who was now standing from his chair. "Dr. Hotchner please sit down."

Aaron scowled down to the blond, his eyes as hard as they could be. "Do you understand how wrong this is? How bad this could be for Emily and her recovery?"

"The first and only time we tried to separate her from Jason, she had to be sedated."

The younger man's eyebrows shot up. "Emily had to be sedated? Emily Prentiss?" He pointed out towards the hall once more. "The one who draws birds and butterflies and started singing show tunes to the other patients?"

Nancy gave a nod. "Just because she'd sweet doesn't mean she's alright. You said it yourself, Aaron. Emily is mentally unstable, they all are. We can't have her shouting and crying and trying to kick us out of the way because we're taking one of her friends away."

"Then what in the hell do you plan on doing for her?"

The blond looked up to the brunette man. "Aaron, we're doing the best we can for her. But we need to also give her a chance to get what she wants, and what she wants is to be with her friends."

"Her 'friend' attacked her!"

"I get that, Aaron. But we have guards watching the green room twenty-four hours a day, and we have three guards just for Jason and Emily and their interactions. We keep them at different sides of the room so they're not noticed more than the others." She raised an eyebrow. "So yes, Dr. Hotchner. We are doing the best we can for her, but at the same time, we're giving her space and giving her what she wants."

Aaron gave a huff before making his way out of the room, jumping slightly when he almost collided with a young girl that stood right outside the doorway. "Oh Miss, I'm so sorry."

The brunette looked up from the canvas in her hand, turning around so her smiling eyes laid themselves on the new doctor. "Hi Aaron."

The older man's eyes widened. "Hi Emily. What are you doing over here?"

Emily's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm allowed to walk on my own sometimes."

Aaron gave a small nod of the head, cautiously laying his hand on the small of her back and leading her down the hallway. "I mean what made you end up all the way down here by the nurse's office? Did you need to ask Nancy something?"

Emily shook her head, biting her lip as she walked down the hall with the handsome doctor at her side. "I know you were talking about me. I wanted to hear."

Aaron stopped in his tracks, his eyes wandering back down to the young girl who looked back up towards him. "How did you know we were talking about you?"

"Everyone back in the green room could hear you yelling really loud." She looked up to him with a curious glance, softly poking her pointer finger into his left peck. "Are you ok?"

The older man smiled down to the patient before him. "I'm ok."

Emily nodded her head, leaning back against the wall. "So why were you talking about me? Did I do something bad?"

Aaron's eyes softened on the young girl when he saw her eyes beginning to water, and he immediately bent down to her level and looked into her eyes. He held his finger underneath her chin and gave the best smile he could. "You haven't done anything bad, Emily. Don't think that you have, ok? You've been amazing so far."

The brunette bit her lip. "So why were you talking about me, then?"

The doctor gave a small huff before cupping the young girl's cheek in his hand. "I didn't think that Jason should be around you anymore, given the fact that he's tried to hurt you."

Emily's eyes immediately widened, looking up to the older man before vigorously shaking her head. "Jason didn't try to hurt me."

"Emily, the man tried to rape you."

"NO!"

Aaron looked at the brunette with wide eyes. "Emily?"

Emily shook her head, anger seeping through her tears as she spoke. "You weren't there, you don't know! He loves me, he was just trying to love me! He didn't wanna hurt me, Aaron. I'm his friend! Why would he want to hurt me?"

The older man wiped away her tears. "Emily, you need to sit down."

The brunette stiffened as the doctor tried to move her, and she shook her head once more. "I don't want to sit down."

"Emi-"

"I said no!" Emily quickly fixed the slipper on her foot before making her way down the hall, turning as she made her way to the green room entrance and glaring towards the new doctor. "You're not my friend anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily did her best to mask the tears that tried to fall from her eyes and collect with the other ones on her cheeks, her canvas clutched tight to her chest as she made her way up the staircase as fast as she could. That new doctor had made her smile in the beginning of their 'friendship', but now all it did was hurt her to look his way.

She bit her lip, turning the handle on her room door, her eyebrows lifting when she realized that it was unlocked. She slowly opened the door, making her way into the cold room and giving a small smile when she saw her friend sitting at the foot of her bed. "Hi Jason."

…

Aaron felt his heart break in two as he watched the young girl make her way up the institution's main stairwell. He needed to remember be sensitive with what he said and how he said things around here to the patients, especially when talking to Emily Prentiss.

The eighteen year old was so beautiful and so delicate, and very smart considering what she was suffering from. Her art skills were phenomenal and the soft way she spoke immediately found its way to that soft spot in his heart. A place that was not accessed easily.

Aaron quickly gave a shake of the head, letting these thoughts quickly slip from his mind. He did the best he could to refocus his mind before making his way up the steps, determined to make things right with the brunette birthday girl.

…

Emily leaned her head back against the brick wall, her eyes roaming the comforter before looking over to the older man. "I don't know why he thinks you're so dangerous, Jason. I told him that we were friends."

The grey haired man gave a small shrug before covering the brunette's hand with his. "He's not like us, Em. He's just not able to understand what we feel."

Emily's brown eyes looked down to Jason's large hand, feeling his warmth seeps into her own skin. "Didn't Nancy say that we weren't allowed to be alone together?"

"We're fine, Emily."

The brunette bit her lip, looking into the older man's dark eyes. "But maybe she told us that for a reason?"

Jason gave a slow nod of the head, taking his hand from hers and bracing himself to get up off of the younger girl's bed. "Ok Em, I get it. If you want me to leave..."

Emily quickly shook her head, jumping out of her seat and grabbing onto the older man's bicep so he couldn't move an inch further. "No! Jason I don't want you to leave." She waited for him to turn around before sitting back on her knees and looking up to her friend, her hands falling to her lap. "I'm sorry."

Jason gave a small laugh before kneeling in front of young woman on the bed, cupping her cheek and giving the softest of smiles. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Emily felt her eyebrows scrunch together, shrugging as she looked down to her friend. "I don't know."

The older man laid a small kiss to the eighteen year old's forehead before sitting back down on the bed, holding the brunette in his arms. "We're friends."

Emily immediately nodded, feeling the older man's arms encasing her small body. "Yeah."

"So I'm not gonna hurt you. Friends don't hurt friends."

The brunette looked up to the grey haired man, her doe eyes gazing into his before wrapping her arms around his strong neck. She gave the smallest of smiles as she felt his arms tighten around her, and she nodded into the crook of his neck. "We're friends."

Jason licked his bottom lip, his hands slyly sliding their way down the brunette teen's backside, feeling how her gown laid flat against the smooth skin of her back. "Friends don't hurt, Emily. Friends love."

Emily's eyes opened slightly, her brows furrowing once again when she felt her friend's hands move down towards her butt. She moved slightly in his arms, her nose brushing softly against his cheek as she tried to look back up into his eyes, her arms still securely wrapped around his neck. "Jason? What's happening?"

The older man gave a small shake of the head, ignoring the confusion in the young girl's eyes before brushing his lips against hers. "Friend's don't hurt. They love."

Emily let her eyes open wide, feeling the older man try and lay her down on the bed as he kissed his way across her pale cheek. "Jason?"

The grey haired man ignored the fear in his friend's voice, straddling the brunette's toned legs and trailing his fingers down her covered abdomen. "Hush it down, Emily. We don't want the guards to hear us."

Her breath started coming out in labored breaths as her heart beat sped up, her hands pushing at her friend's shoulders. "Stop it! Jason stop it!" She felt him shake his head against her neck, and her eyes immediately went towards the door. "Help!"

The door burst open, the doctor's eyes hardening on the sight before him. "Hey!"

Emily felt tears well in her eyes, watching as Aaron quickly pulled Jason's body off of her before roughly shoving him out into the hallway.

Aaron scowled at the guard before him, hearing Nancy running towards them from the stairwell. "Don't ever let him near her again." He turned back around to see Emily sitting up on her bed, her head bent forward and looking down to her lap. He made his way back into the room, kneeling before her and setting her dark hair behind her ear. "Emily?"

The brunette looked into the doctor's soft eyes with her reddening gaze, her lips trembling and chin quivering as she let her tears fall down her pale cheeks. "He hurt me, Aaron."

The older man let out a small breath as the brunette patient threw her arms around his neck, and he quickly recuperated by wrapping his arms around her torso, squeezing hard. "Its gonna be ok, Emily. He's not ever going to come near you again, ok?"

"He didn't really love me, did he?"

Aaron felt his chest tighten with sorrow as the birthday girl cried her muffled sobs into his neck. He rubbed his hands soothing up and down her back before laying a kiss to her dark hair, letting the reassuring silence be the only answer the Emily needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron slowly rubbed his hand up and down along the birthday girl's back, watching as she started to clam herself down, her breathing not as heavy and her tears starting to dry against her cheeks. He gave a reassuring smile when she looked over to him, and she gave a small smile in return. "Remember, deep breaths."

Emily bit her lips as she exhaled through her nose, closing her eyes tight once again. "Am I doing better?"

The older man nodded his head, smiling before running his fingers through the ends of her hair. "You're doing so much better, Emily. And you're going to keep doing better."

Emily looked over to the new doctor, her eyes slowly raking over the features of his face. "He didn't love me, Aaron."

"I know, Emily. And I'm sorry."

The brunette turned in her spot on her bed so she could look fully to the doctor, taking her right hand and poking his cheek. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw him smile, but quickly shook it off. "He said he loved me, Aaron. Why would he say that if he really didn't?"

Aaron looked to the young girl with sorrowed eyes. "Emily, Jason has problems that he has to deal with. The doctors are trying to help him, and they're not gonna let him hurt you anymore."

Emily licked her lip, her dark eyes looking into the older man's. "My brother doesn't really love me either. Did ya' know that?"

"I'm sure that's not true, Emily. He's your family."

Emily shook her head, kneeling in her spot before looking down to her clasped hands that lay in her lap. "When I was little, he didn't like to play with me. And he hasn't visited me yet. Only my daddy has."

Aaron gave a slow nod. "What about your sister?"

The younger brunette shrugged, looking up from her hands. "Daddy said she wanted to, but she's still real young and he doesn't want her around my friends here. He said he doesn't want her to get hurt."

"I think that's a pretty good excuse."

Emily's eyes widened before she shook her head. "No its not! If he thinks you cold get hurt here, why am I here?"

Aaron turned slowly in his seat so he saw the brunette girl fully, and he softly took her hand in his. "Emily, this is a place where you can get help. Some of the people here can be dangerous, though. And your father doesn't want your younger sister to be shown the bad side of the world yet. You know?" He waited for the younger girl to give him a nod. "But you're here for your own good, and there are people here to protect you if someone wants to hurt you. Do you understand?"

Emily looked to the older man with curious eyes. "People like you?"

Aaron gave a smile. "People like me."

The brunette bit her lip before quickly bringing her face to the older man's and pressing her lips to his.

The older man's eyes widened as he felt Emily pull back, and he watched as she brought her hands up to cover her quivering lips. "Emily?"

Emily felt laughter bubble up as she looked to her friend, giggling slightly when she saw how confused he looked. "I'm sorry."

Aaron shook his head. "Wha-"

"Friends love one another! And since we're friends, I love you and you love me." She gave a smile before moving an inch closer to the doctor, her hand going to cover his. "Do you wanna be my friend again?"

Aaron looked to the birthday girl with a soft glance, the corners of his lips turning upwards. "I would love to be your friend again."

Emily smiled wide before jumping off her bed, running towards her bedroom door before looking back to the doctor. "I love you, Aaron!"

The older man made his way to the door and watched as the brunette girl skipped down the hallway, smiling and waving at every nurse and doctor that she passed. "I love you too, Emily."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily smiled as she found herself skipping down the institution's main staircase, her hair bouncing with every step she took. Sure her friend had tried to hurt her and she wasn't allowed to see him again because she'd learned he was dangerous, but the new doctor had just given her a kiss! And he'd wanted them to be friends again. For now, that made her happy.

She made her way out of the institution and to the courtyard, giving a smile and a little wave to the security guard across the lawn. "Hi Michael!"

The blond haired man smiled as he watched the teenage girl take off her slippers and slowly making her way through the mud-lined grass. "How are you today, Emily?"

Emily gave a giggle as she felt the grass and mud finding their way between her toes. "I'm doing ok today!" She sat down a nearby bench, waving him over as she set her slippers in her lap. "Come sit with me, Michael!"

Michael gave a happy sigh as he saw another security guard making his way down the paved path. "Hey, can you watch my post for me? It'll take two minutes, I promise."

The younger man gave a groan. "Come on, Mike! I'm on my lunch break."

"It won't kill ya' to stand here for a minute or two, Larry. Besides, I need to go and talk to Emily."

The thirty year old glanced over to the bench and smiled when Emily gave him a wave. "She sure has won over everyone's hearts, hasn't she?"

Michael gave a friendly pat to the other guard's back before stepping onto the grass. "That she has."

Emily smiled when she saw the older man coming her way, and quickly scooted over when he stood beside the bench. "Today's my birthday, you know? I turned eighteen today."

The blond man put on a shocked face after he seated himself on the bench, his hand going out to softly touch the younger girl's arm. "Well why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have gotten you a present!"

Emily widened her eyes. "Really?"

Michael then gave a shake of the head. "No, I'm sorry Em. You know its against the rules."

The brunette gave a small sigh as her shoulders slouched, her dark eyes looking down to the frog who sat in the coy pond before her. "No, I know. I keep forgetting that."

Michael slouched a little closer to the brunette, his hand reaching inside his back pocket. Well you know what they say about rules, Em. Some rules are meant to be broken."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed as she turned her gaze back to the security guard. "Why would you have rules if you were gonna break them?" Her eyes then widened when she saw the pack of newly bought pencils in his hands.

"Because then I could give you this."

Emily smiled wide as she took the pencils in her hands. "You got me new drawing pencils?" She looked up to the older man and threw her arms around his neck, smiling against his cheek as she felt his arms envelop her. "I love them, thank you!" She pulled back and flashed him a grin. "I'm almost out of my other ones, ya' know."

Michael brushed the brunette's hair away from her eyes. "I know that you love to draw, so I got you some more pencils. They're not all regular colors. They're different shades and... stuff like that."

The younger girl looked down to the pencils in her lap with smiling eyes. "These are so pretty, Michael." Her smile slowly disappeared, her eyes flickering from the pencils to the frog that still sat in the pond. "My daddy came to see me today."

Michael's gaze grew curious as he looked down to the younger girl. "That's great, Emily. You should be happy."

Emily bit her lip, letting out a breath as her eyelids fluttered shut. "He didn't bring me a present. Should I be mad?"

"There's no reason to be angry at your father, Emily. He came to see you on one of the best and most important birthdays that you're ever gonna have. Isn't that a good thing?"

Emily looked back up to the security guard, dully nodding her head as she thought about it. "Yeah, I think so. He doesn't come to see me a lot, but today he did."

Michael smiled. "Because he loves you."

The brunette's twinkle came back to her eyes as she smiled up to the older man. "He does love me." She let out a toothy grin before crisscrossing her legs, her slippers carelessly falling to the muddy ground. "Aaron loves me too, you know."

The older man gave a slow shake of the head. "Aaron? Hotchner? The new doctor?"

Emily nodded vigorously. "We're friends now. And friends love and care for each other, and they protect each other. My daddy taught me that."

"He told you he loves you?"

Emily bit her lip as she smiled wide. "Yup! I heard him say it to me after I said it to him, and I was goin' down the hall." She put her hair behind her ear, watching as the older man's muscles became rigid. "He's real sweet. And he likes being friends with me! Maybe I could introduce him to Derek and Spencer! And maybe JJ and Penelope if they come out of their rooms."

Michael gave a small grunt before standing from the bench, bending down to pick up the slippers for the brunette. "That's nice to know. I'll see you soon, ok Emily?"

The younger girl smiled before giving a nod of the head. "Ok Michael. Thanks for my pencils." She opened the pack and slowly slid her fingers across the perfectly sharpened pencils, her eyes twinkling as the security guard she had been talking to walked back to his post after taking out his walkie-talkie, calling for the supervisor.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily felt a glimmer of hope and a glimmer of happiness surge through her body as she looked up to the clouding sky, little raindrops spilling from the cracks in the greying puffs above her. She smiled as the drops it onto her pale cheeks just like her tears, framing her face and scarring the creases near her smile. She stuck her hands out, palms looking towards the skies and smiling when the raindrops hit her fingertips before sliding over her skin and gathering with the mud below her.

She slowly stood from her seat, her slippers back on her feet before she slid herself into the coupond, the murky water sloshing up to her calfs.

"Emily!"

The brunette's head slowly turned to see Nancy quickly making her way through the now pouring rain. "Hello Nancy."

The older woman took the brunette teen by her shoulders and gently helped her out of the pond. "Sweetheart, its not good for you to be out here in this weather."

Emily let her confused gaze look towards the blond. "But this weather is so pretty, Nancy. I like it out here."

Nancy looked to the younger girl with sad eyes before walking her back over to the doorway underneath the trees that shaded the pathway. "You can watch the rain from the green room, ok? We don't need you getting sick."

Emily's eyes widened as she felt her heartbeat start to speed up, her head immediately turning back towards the bench. "My pencils! Nancy my pencils!"

Nancy gave a quick nod of the head. "Ok Emily, just calm down. You stay here while I go get your pencils."

The damp brunette watched as the older woman ran back over to the bench through the pouring rain, a smile appearing on her face once her new pencils were safely in her hands. "Thank you Nancy. Michael just got these for me."

The blond tried for a smile, leading the teenager back into the institution and passing two of the strongest guards they had there on the premises. "For your birthday?"

Emily gave a vigorous nod of the head, smiling as the older woman led her passed the green room and up the main staircase. "Uh huh! Its the only present I got today, and I usually don't get any! Except for the first day I was here, my daddy took a picture with me and now its on my room wall."

"That was your present?"

Emily bit her lip. "I think so. It makes me real happy every time I look at it."

Nancy smiled to the brunette girl at his side. "That's great, Emily."

The younger girl's eyebrows furrowed as the nurse led her into her room. "What are we doing in here? You said I could watch the rain, Nancy."

"I know sweetie, but we have to get you changed first."

"Why?"

"Because you're soaking wet, Emily. You don't need to be sick."

Emily gave a soft nod of the head before laying her case of pencils down on her bed, letting the older woman unbutton the back of her gown before slipping it off of her body. "Its really cold, Nancy."

The blond nodded, picking up a new gown from under the patient's bed. "Its ok, Emily. Just another second and then we're done."

Emily looked down, stepping into the gown and letting the nurse slide it up her naked body before she put her arms through the short sleeves. She moved her wet hair out of the way so Nancy could button all of the buttons up. "I'm not so cold anymore."

Nancy smiled, turning the younger girl around and running her fingers through the damp tendrils of dark hair. "I know, Emily. We can go down to the green room now, ok?"

The brunette's eyes immediately widened with happiness. "To watch the rain?"

Nancy gave a nod. "To watch the rain."

Emily quickly gathered her pencils back into her arms before opening her room door, her eyes looking down the hallway and immediately landing on a familiar figure. A smile spread across her face as she watched Aaron look around him, an older man softly grabbing onto his arm.

The brunette teen's gaze hardened on the scene before her as she felt Nancy's hand softly land on her shoulder. "What's happening?" She didn't wait for an answer as she saw Aaron being guided down towards the staircase, her body quickly making their way over to them. "Aaron!"

The older man turned around to see the teenage girl running over to him. "Emily whats wrong?"

Michael held out his hand, holding the younger girl back. "Emily you can't go near him right now."

Emily's eyes widened in fear. "Why? He's my friend!"

"We just need to take him down to see the supervisor, Emily."

"No!"

Michael tilted his head. "Emily, calm down."

The brunette's body shook as she dropped her pencils to the ground, jumping from her spot and trying to get at Aaron. "Don't hurt him!" She struggled against the guard that was blocking her way, and she shook her head as fast as she could when she saw Arnold coming her way, a syringe in hand. "Stop it! Don't hurt him!"

Aaron's eyes did their best to connect with the younger girl's. "Emily please calm down."

Emily began to cry as Arnold and Nancy took her from Michael's arms, the tip of the needle slowly delving underneath the skin of her collarbone. "No please!"

"Just hold still, Emily. It'll take just a second."

The brunette felt her world begin to crumble around her as her vision started to fade away, her body feeling heavier and heavier as the sedative immediately began to take effect.

Aaron's soothing voice was the last thing through her ears before she drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily's eyes slowly peeled themselves open, her tears that had tried to spill out while she was unconscious were pricking at the corners of her brown globes. She felt her heartbeat immediately speed up when she felt her wrists and ankles being restrained, her lips parting so her voice could scream out. "Nancy!" Her body started to shake as her eyes stared straight up at the ceiling, her panting breath echoing around the room. "Nancy? Aaron please!"

Nancy quickly made her way over to the side of the hospital bed that the teenager lay in, putting her hand over one of the brunette's. "Emily calm down, ok? Its me. Its Nancy, honey."

Emily's gaze shot over to Nancy's, her chest rapidly moving up and down. "Nancy I wanna go."

"I know, sweetie. But we're going to need to keep you in this room for at least tonight."

The brunette's eyes once again filled with tears. "Why? Nancy I wanna go back to my room! Please!"

Nancy bit her lip. "Emily, pl-"

"I wasn't trying to hurt anybody, I promise!"

Nancy's eyes softened on the young girl. "I know that, honey. I do." She shook her head, running her hand over Emily's still damp hair. "Its just to make sure that you're ok before we can send you back to your room."

Emily licked her lip, her eyes widening as she looked to the older woman, watching as she tightened the straps that locked her wrists and ankles to the bed. "Is Aaron ok? Did they hurt him?"

"No Emily, no one hurt him."

The brunette let out a breath, her body slowly trying to relax into the mattress beneath her. "Good."

Nancy smiled softly down to the brunette girl. "He's just outside. Would you like me to bring him in here?"

A smile immediately appeared on the brunette girl's face, her eyes sparkling with joy as she though about the older man. "Could you?"

Not a second later, the doctor was practically bursting through the doorway and knelt beside the teenager's bed in a flash. He watched as her smile flashed towards him, and he gently set his hand over one of her tied ones. "Hi Emily."

Emily smiled wide. "Hi Aaron."

"How are you feeling?"

Emily gave a shrug, doing her best not to giggle at the good feeling of the warmth from his hand radiating onto her. "I'm ok? They didn't hurt you, right?" Her eyes darkened slightly as her glance turned worrisome. "Nancy said they didn't hurt you."

Aaron shook his head, his voice soft. "No Em, they didn't hurt me."

"Oh good."

The older man watched as the brunette's eyes began to droop. "You look kind of tired, Emily. Would you like me to stay with you until you wake up?" He knew that she needed some comfort, especially considering this could maybe be the worst birthday anybody could endure.

Emily bit her lip, looking to the doctor with the most loving eyes she could muster. "Yes please." She settled back against her pillow, feeling a small headache begin to slightly come on. "Thank you, Aaron." She smiled slightly as she began to drift off. "I love you."

Aaron's eyes flicked down to his hand that covered the younger girl's, his voice lowering so the nurse standing just outside the door couldn't hear. "I love you too, Emily."


	10. Chapter 10

_Emily bit her lip as she watched a very familiar face enter the room, her eyes tracing over his stoic features as he made his way over to the side of her bed. She felt her chest heave as her heart rate picked up, feeling the man move closer and closer as she lay strapped to her bed. "Can I help you?"_

_The older man let out a laugh, his hand coming up from his lap and laying it beside Emily's. "I think you can, Emily."_

_The brunette girl had fear slithering its way over her body and her mind, feeling an unpleasant shiver run up her spine as the older man's hand slowly crept its way over her gown covered hip. "Please...my friend is suppose to be here. If he see's you, you might get into trouble." She looked into his eyes with a pleading glance. "You might wanna leave."_

_He shook his head, palming at the girl's naked thigh that lay just underneath her hospital gown. "Oh Emily, I don't think I want to." His fingers started making their way down towards the teenager's tiny pelvis, the tent in his own gown twitching._

_Emily started wiggling under the older man's touch, her eyes wandering quickly back towards the now locked hospital door. She prayed for someone, anyone, to walk through and save her, but seconds after seconds went by and nothing happened. "I'm not allowed to be touched like that!" She felt her eyes tearing up as his fingers quickly began pulling up the hem of her gown. "Stop it!"_

_"What's wrong, sweetheart?"_

_Emily cried as she felt herself being touched just an inch from where she knew was a forbidden spot, just like her daddy had told her. "Stop it! Jason stop it!"_

_The older man grinned as he tugged the teenager's panties down her legs, rubbing his way up her thigh before thrusting two fingers into the brunette girl. "I thought you loved me, Emily!"_

_The brunette teen let her tears run down her pale cheeks, her hips doing their best to shrink away from the older man. "Jason!"_

_"That's right, Emily! Scream it to the skies!" He grinned evily down to the brunette. "Emily!"_

_Emily shook her head, feeling pain radiate from the tip of her pelvis all the way to her head. "Leave me alone!"_

"Emily?"

The brunette's eyes immediately popped open, her gaze looking straight up to the ceiling as her body flailed as best it could in her restraints. Her breath was heavy as she struggled, not hearing the words of the people around her. "Get away! Get off of me!"

Aaron looked down to the younger girl with worried eyes, glancing up to Nancy as she checked Emily's vitals on the machine that sat beside the bed. "Emily, Emily! Its Aaron and Nancy, you're ok."

Emily just shook her head, feeling her arms and legs twist and turn painfully as she stayed restrained to the bed. "Get OFF OF ME!"

Nancy quickly took a syringe from the table beside the hospital bed, getting the teenage girl to keep her head from moving so she could inject the sedative into a visible vein near her collarbone, hitting the exact vein that was hit earlier that day. She ran her hand over Emily's soft hair, smiling softly as she watched the younger girl calm down, a small sweat coming down her forehead. "Hey, its ok now Emily. You're safe."

Emily looked up with tired eyes, her gaze flickering from Nancy over to Aaron who stood at her left. She felt his warm hand over hers, and she slowly nodded her head. "I'm safe?"

Aaron gave a nod. "You're safe, Emily. We've got you."

The brunette felt her tears slowly pour down her cheeks, her eyes starting to redden and dry. "Please... don't let Jason in here." She looked back into the older man's eyes, feeling his comfort radiate onto her. "Please."


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron sat beside Emily's hospital bed all during that day, ignoring the doctors and nurses who came into check on her and keeping his eyes trained on the sleeping girl. His hand lay just over hers, feeling the beating of her heart through the pulse in her wrist pump its way into him.

"Dr. Hotchner?"

Aaron's head shook, not taking his eyes away from the teenager in the bed as the visitor quietly knocked on the open doorway. "Tell someone else to take my shift please. I need to stay here."

There was a small laugh as the voice came closer. "Trust me Aaron, I know you're not ok with leaving this room. You've been sitting in here for hours. "The voice paused. "I've been waiting for my turn."

The doctor's eyebrows scrunched as he heard that familiar chuckle make its way through his ears. His head slowly turned, his eyes widening and a smile spreading over his face as he stood. "David Rossi? My God, its been years since I've seen you."

The author smiled as he took the younger man into a hug, his hand patting at the doctor's back. "Good to see you, Aaron. How long has it been?"

Aaron gave a shrug of the shoulders as he sat back in his seat. "Ok I guess. Today's my first day here."

David felt amusement bubble up in his chest as the young doctor turned back to look at the sleeping brunette in the bed. "And you're already infatuated with a patient, I see."

Aaron's eyes immediately widened, his head shaking as he looked back to the older man. "No, no! Its just that today's her birthday, and it looked like she needed some comfort."

The older man gave a nod, his eyes softly traveling over to the teenager as he inched his way towards the bed. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

The doctor looked towards his friend, his eyebrows scrunching.

"Oh, don't think I'm coming onto your girl here, Aaron." David smiled, his fingers slowly combing through Emily's dark hair. "I'm her uncle."

Aaron's eyes widened once again, his gaze trailing over the older man's feature's before looking back down to the pale teen who lay in her bed. "You're Emily Prentiss' uncle?"

David nodded his head, sitting down on the bed beside his sleeping niece. "Her mother was my older sister." He felt a smile growing on his face, his eyes looking down to the young girl who's eyes began to flutter. "She's just as beautiful."

Emily's eyes slowly opened, the light in the room momentarily blinding her as she lay still in her bed. "Aaron?"

The young doctor quickly took the young girl's hand in his, smiling softly as the blur in her eyes began to fade. "Hi Emily. How do you feel?"

Emily gave a small shrug of the shoulders, her body doing its best to stretch with her restraints still holding her down. "Tired." Her eyes glanced over to her right, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked to the familiar face that sat there. "You look like me."

David smiled to the young girl, bending down to lay a small kiss to her forehead. "Happy birthday, principessa."

The brunette girl immediately smiled to the older man. "That means princess!"

"Indeed it does."

Aaron slowly slipped his hand from the teen's, moving away from the side of the bed he stood next to. "I'll just leave you two alone."

Emily's eyes widened, her head shaking vigorously as she watched the doctor try and back his way out of the room. "No Aaron!"

David looked back to the young doctor. "Don't worry, Aaron. Its ok."

Aaron quickly sat back down, his hand once again grabbing onto Emily's.

David smiled, looking back down to the young girl in her bed. "I came down for your birthday, sweetheart. I wanted to give you a present I knew you'd love."

Emily slowly nodded her head. "Ok."

The older man ripped the wrapping paper from the gift, throwing it into the pail beside the bed before turning the gift around so the teenager could get a look at it.

Emily's eyes stung as she looked to the picture in the older man's hands. It was of her and her mother just a few years back, when she was about ten, in the backyard of their home. Emily had just gotten out of the pool with her brother, and her mother came out to wrap this huge orange towel around her body. "That's me."

David nodded, smiling to the young girl. "And that's your mom right there."

The teenager gave a watery smile, nodding her head against the pillow. "She looks so pretty."

David ran his fingers through the brunette's dark hair, his own tears coming into view as he watched the teenager smile wide. "As do you, my principessa."


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron sat at his post on the main floor, his fingers picking at the crust of the sandwich he held. It had been two weeks since Emily was removed from the isolation wing and moved back to her own room. She had barely wanted to leave her room, let alone her bed since the incident on her birthday.

The poor girl had barely spoken three words to anyone.

Aaron's eyes looked up when a shadow blocked the hall light from him, and his eyebrows furrowed when he saw a young patient standing before him. "Hey there. Do you need help with anything?"

Spencer Reid looked down to the older man that sat in the chair before him, watching as his fingers stopped picking at his sandwich. His glasses fell to the tip of his nose, his shaggy hair doing its best to fall before his eyes as he eyed the doctor. "You know Emily, right?"

The brunette doctor gave a nod, sitting up straighter in his chair. "I do. Do you?"

Spencer barely nodded, his eyes staying glued to the older man. "She's my best friend."

Aaron's eyes gently stared up to the young patient, laying his sandwich down in his brown bag by his side. He waited for the friend of his friend to speak another word, but his eyes softened as the patient stayed silent. "Is there something you'd wish to speak aout regarding Emily?"

The young teen gave a shrug, his stance weakening as he looked into the doctor's eyes. "I don't want you to hurt her."

Aaron slowly stood from his seat, towering over the young boy that stood before him. He looked down to him with a soft glance before shaking his head. "I would never want to hurt her."

"So are you her friend?"

The doctor's eyes crinkled at the immediate subject change, but slowly nodded. "I'd like to think I'm friends with every patient here."

Spencer pointed back towards the main stairwell. "She hasn't come out of her room, and we usually eat together every Friday. She missed last Friday, and I don't wanna eat without her."

Aaron smiled softly down to the teen before nodding, waving his hand over to a passing guard. "I'll go and try to get her down here, ok? I'm sure she'd love to eat with you." He left both Spencer and the guard standing at his post as he made his way up the institution's main stairwell. He slowly walked down the hall to the brunette teen's room and glanced into the window.

His eyes widened.

There sat Emily on the cold floor on her room, naked and slowly rocking back and forth with one arm wrapped around her knees that sit against her chest. He watched as her right arm reached out, her fingers smoothly running over the small dents in the floor.

Aaron took the keyring from his pocket and gently unlocked the steel door, his hand turning the handle so he could walk inside. "Emily?"

The brunette paid no attention to the older man, her eyes glued to the floor as whispered words fell from her lips in the form of chants.

Aaron softly closed the room door behind him, walking up to the younger girl and kneeling by her side. He lay his hand cautiously on her bare shoulder, watching as the rocking girl's movements stilled. "Emily?"

Emily's dark eyes slowly moved themselves from the floor, her head turning to the familiar sound of her friend's voice. Her lips lazily curved into a smile as her gaze fell upon to the older man, her fingers once again starting to roam the floor. "Hi Aaron."

The older man bit his lip, his fingers tightening around the brunette's shoulder. "Emily, is everything ok?"

Emily nodded her head, leaning in to press a kiss to her friend's lips. "Uh huh."

Aaron quickly shook his head, pulling away from the patient and standing on his feet. "No. Emily, we've got to get you dressed." His eyes wandered around the room as the brunette turned in her seat, and he searched for something that would help cover up the girl's naked body.

The younger girl's eyebrows furrowed as she watched her friend run to her bed and pick up her gown, and she slowly stood with her hair falling just below her shoulders. "Are you ok, Aaron? You seem jumpy."

Aaron walked back over to the bare girl, his eyes averting themselves from her delicate form as he held out the gown in his hands. "I think its best that you get dressed, Em."

Emily shook her head. "I don't want to."

The doctor gave a small smile, his eyes slowly making their way back to he girl and looking into her dark eyes. "Aren't you a little cold?"

"Not really."

Aaron bit his lip, slowly moving forward so he stood just in front of the young teenager. "Emily, why don't we play a game?"

Emily's eyes immediately brightened, and her heels popped off the cold floor as she jumped in place. "Ok! I like games!"

Aaron nodded his head, making his way to the room door with the gown still in hand, doing his best to keep his gaze from the teenager's bouncing breasts. "Do you know how to play hide and seek?"

"Yeah! Me and Spencer play it all the time!"

The doctor gave a smile as he slowly started to open the steel door. "Well for right now, I need you to hide somewhere in here where no one outside of this room will be able to see you. Do you think you could do that for me?"

Emily vigorously nodded her head before running behind the door, ducking so her head wasn't seen through the small window.

Aaron's head quickly peeked into the hallway, his eyes frantically searching for anyone that the brunette teen would trust. "Nancy!" He stepped back into the room once the nurse was on her way there, and he stood behind the door with the gown held out once again. "Emily, would you put this on please?"

The brunette brought a finger up to her pink lips and shushed the older man. "Aaron, I'm hiding."

Aaron's body shook as he heard Nancy's footsteps getting closer and closer. "Emily come on!"

Emily's eyes immediately saddened, her body standing straight as she looked to the man she thought was her friend. "I thought you loved me, Aaron."

The older man nodded his head, smiling as his voice turned into a whisper. "I do love you, sweetheart, and that's why I need you to get dressed now. Ok?" His head spun when he heard a gasp, and he saw the blond nurse at his side with her mouth dropped open. "Nancy, please help me here."

Nancy looked to the teenager who stood against her bedroom wall with wide eyes. "Emily, why are you undressed?"

Emily gave a small shrug, her doe eyes looking to the older woman. "I don't know."

Aaron's eyes moved to the nurse at his side, and he gently placed the gown in her hands. "Would you please dress her? She doesn't seem to want to listen to me." He stood back and watched as the blond softly spoke to the teen before getting her to dress back in her hospital gown, and even button it all the way to the top. He smiled softly when Nancy nodded to him, and he flashed his dimples towards the teenager. "Spencer wants to have lunch with you today, Emily."

Emily bit her lip before shying away from the older man, snuggling into the nurse's hold before following her out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily used her fork to gently push around the food she had been given for lunch. Her chin sat in her hand as she paid no attention to the small conversation that went on around her; her eyes stared deep into the cardboard tray that held her food.

"Hello?" He gave a couple snaps of his fingers in front of his friend's face. "Emily? You there?"

The brunette's ebony eyes shot up from her plate, her fork dropping from her hand. "What?"

Derek felt himself laugh at the shocked look on his friend's face. "What's the matter with you, Em? Looks like you've seen a ghost, girl."

Emily bit down softly onto her bottom lip. "I guess I'm kind of tired."

"Really?"

Emily gave a small shrug, her fingers dancing across the table before picking her fork back up. "I don't think Aaron loves me anymore."

Spencer looked up from the spot at the table he had been picking at. "Huh?"

"Goin' for the doctors now, Emily?"

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed before she looked up, a small smile lighting up her face as she saw her two blond friends coming towards the table with lunch trays in their hands. "JJ, Penny hi."

Penelope rolled her eyes before seating herself down between Emily and Spencer. "Shut up."

Emily immediately shrunk back into herself, her eyes moving over to JJ who sat next to Derek, across the table from her. "Hi JJ."

The blond looked up from her food, looking the other girl up and down before nodding her head. "Hi."

Penelope looked up from her food and almost glared at the brunette girl at her side. "So what's this about being in love with Dr. Hotchner? Did he make a move on you?"

Emily quickly shook her head, a blush creeping over her ivory skin as she kept her eyes on the food on her tray. "No he didn't. He's an adult, Penny. Why would he do that?"

"Emily, you do know that you're an adult too, right?"

The brunette felt her eyebrows scrunch together at the question that left her friend's lips. "What do you mean?"

Penelope gave a frustrated shake of the head. "You turned eighteen. That means you're an adults." She shrugged. "So..."

"So what?"

Penelope glared over towards the darker boy across from her. "So its legal for her to be dating someone in their twenties." She elbowed the small brunette at her side and felt a cynical smile spread over her features. "Go for it, EmmyBear."

Emily gave a frown. "You know I don't like that name."

"And that's why I used it. Duh."

Emily bit thoughtfully down into her lower lip. "Aaron is my friend, which means I love him and he loves me. That's how friendship works, Penny."

Spencer frowned before pushing his falling glasses back up his nose. "Actually, my mother told me that that's how family works, Em."

Emily let out a smile, her eyes looking up to the younger boy. "Aaron and I are family?"

"Well kinda, I guess."

Emily stuck her tongue out at the blond at her side. "See? Me and Aaron can't do anything 'cause we're family. Ha!"

JJ looked up from her food, swallowing her food before a smile crossed over her face. "Hey Em, you remember the first time Jason tried to rape you?"

Emily gave a small shrug. "Yeah."

The blond gave a smile as she shared a wink with a laughing Penelope at the other side of the table. "Well you remember when he told you that one thing that you could do would be like eating a lollipop?"

The brunette girl's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember. "I think so."

"Well you and Aaron love one another, right?"

Emily practically bounced in her seat at the mention of her friend. "Yeah!"

JJ put on a smile for the naive girl. "Well why don't you go and try that on Aaron? That is a way to show how much you love him, you know."

Emily thought for a moment before she set down her fork, pushing her chair back from the table. She stood up and gave a small nod of the head before making her way out of the room.

"Em wait!" Derek sighed before looking over to the laughing blond at his side. "Ya' gotta go and trick her? Really?"


	14. Chapter 14

Emily bit her lip as she slowly made her way down the halls of the institution, her head peeking into every room she passed. She needed to find Aaron so she could do what JJ told her to. Aaron and she were friends, after all. Family even. They loved each other, and Emily was determined to show him just how much she did him.

The brunette's fingers slid over the smooth walls of the hallway before she made her way over to the stairwell. She immediately paused when she saw the stairs to the level below the first floor had been unchained, and she was basically given access to the basement level. She gave an innocent tilt of the head as she pondered the idea of Aaron being down there, and she gave a nod to herself before skipping down the steps.

Emily's hands gently pushed open the door to the basement and stepped inside, letting the heavy door silently slam shut behind her. "Aaron?" Her bare feet walked along the cold concrete floor as she moved down to the dimly lit hallway, her doe eyes widening in fright as she looked around to the cobwebs that hung on almost every inch of the wall. Her body shook nervously as she continued to amble down the hallway. "Aaron? Are you there?"

Her eyes glanced over to a door coming up on her right after she had turned down another hall, her eyebrows furrowing at the sound of a television or radio coming from the room. "Aaron?" She gave a lick to her lip before pushing open the office door, her head peeking into the room.

The brunette man looked up from the desk and gave a confused look at the patient who stood in the doorway. "May I help you?"

Emily gave a small shake of the head. "I'm sorry, I was looking for someone else."

"Maybe I know them."

Emily looked towards the doctor who lifted another box onto the desk. "Do you know a Dr. Hotchner? He's my friend and I was looking for him."

The man in the white coat nodded his head. "Right down the hall, miss."

"Really?"

He gave a small laugh at the grin that appeared on the patient's face. "Really. Very last door at the end of the hall."

The teen smiled wide before nodding her head. "Thank you." She quickly left the office and made her way down the hall, her eyes staring straight towards the door that sit at the end of the hall. She quickened her pace to the end of the hall before she ended up in front of the door, her hand coming up to knock at the covered window that sit level at her head. "Aaron?"

The doorknob jiggled gently before the office door opened wide, the doctor's eyes widening at the patient that stood before him. "Emily hi. What are you doing down here?"

Emily grinned before poking at her friend's covered chest. "I wanted to find you, and I did!"

Aaron smiled at the young girl. "You did." He cupped her cheek gently as her eyes tried to peek over his shoulder and into the office. "Would you like to go upstairs so we can talk?"

Emily shook her head, quickly slipping past the older man and into the gray office. "No, here's fine."

The doctor gave a confused sigh before nodding his head, closing the door behind him. "Well ok." He watched as the brunette patient looked over her surroundings, her fingers tracing over the boxes that were stacked in the corner. "So what's up, Emily? Is everything ok?"

The teen spun around on her heels before smiling to the older man. "I love you."

Aaron smiled to the young girl before nodding his head, making sure his voice was quiet as he spoke back. "I love you too."

Emily quickly walked up to the older man, placing her hands flat against his chest before reaching up and pressing a kiss to his lips.

The doctor's eyes closed at the feel of the brunette's lips on his, his hands slowly going to her shoulders and gently pushing her away. "Emily, wh-"

"What's the matter, Aaron?"

Aaron looked down into the teenager's beautiful brown eyes with the softest question hanging from his lips. "Emily, you know we can't do this."

Emily gave a small pout, her hands staying glued to the older man's chest. "I wanted to show you something." She bit her lip before grabbing onto one of Aaron's hands, leading him over to the chair beside the desk and sitting him down. She knelt before the doctor and set her hands to his knees.

The older man's eyebrows furrowed when he saw the teenager begin to struggle to concentrate, her forehead scrunching together. "Emily?"

"Shh!" The brunette bit her lip as she tried to remember. Suddenly it all clicked, and her eyes widened before a smile appeared on her face. "I remember!" Her hands went to the zipper of the doctor's pants and slowly undid it.

Aaron's eyes widened. "Emily!"

Emily's expression softened as she watched the zipper slide down just before her fingers undid the button above. "I haven't used pants in a while. They seem different." She giggled at the boxers the appeared under the pants her friend wore. "They're turtles! You have turtles on your undies!"

Aaron hastily nodded his head, feeling his crotch start to stir from the warmth radiating from the young patient. "Yes I do. Emily! What are you doing?"

The brunette girl looked up from her task, her brown eyes glancing up at the ones of the older man. "I wanna love you."

The doctor let out a small sigh. "I know you love me, Emily. I love you too."

Emily felt something stir inside of her, a sudden throbbing entering the space between her thighs as she looked back down to her task. She ignored the question in the back of her head at the growing tent in the older man's pants before biting down on her lip. "Well I know how to show you." She looked back up to the doctor with innocent eyes. "Can I?"


	15. Chapter 15

The only thing Aaron heard in the room was the harshness of his breathing. The brunette teen's hands were just an inch from the waistband of his boxers; all he had to do was say yes and he would be in heaven with the beautiful patient before him.

The beautiful young girl wanted to show him just how much she loved him in a way previously proven effective. She was kneeling just before him, her big doe eyes looking up to him for an answer, her fingers itching to touch him in that special way that she knew he would love.

Aaron gave a small nod of the head, his hands sliding over the arms of the chair he sat in. "You want to show me?"

Emily bit down on her bottom lip before nodding her head. "Uh huh."

Aaron let out a small breath before taking his hand and cupping the patient's cheek. "I would love for you to show me."

The teenager's dark eyes brightened, her lips curving into a smile. "Oh yay!"

The older man smiled softly before nodding his head. "But only if you're sure this is what you want, sweetheart."

Emily quickly gave a nod, her fingers tugging down Aaron's pants and boxers as he lifted his hips for her. "I want it." Her eyes widened slightly as she took the doctor's heavy penis into her hands. "Its so big."

Aaron chuckled. "Thank you."

The brunette girl bit down on her bottom lip, her fingers gently running up and down his length. "I usually kiss a lollipop before I eat it."

"You do?"

Emily felt herself blush as she nodded her head. "Uh huh. So it knows that I love them and they're not just being eaten for no reason."

Aaron smiled down to the teenager. "That's nice."

"So can I kiss you?"

The older man gave a groan before quickly nodding his head. "Yes. Of course you can, sweetheart."

Emily smiled before bending her head down and pressing a small kiss to the slit of the penis she held, doing her best to get comfortable with the unfamiliar feeling that arouse in her stomach. She felt her heart race as she remembered JJ's words, and she dipped her head to take his tip into her mouth.

Aaron's head fell back against the chair he sat in, his eyes closing at how good the pleasure was becoming for him due to the beautiful girl before him. He let his eyes flutter open and let his fingers thread through her dark locks. "God Emily..."

The teen let the doctor's shaft out of her mouth with a pop, her hand gently stroking it as her eyes stayed glued to the hair that surrounded her fingers near his pelvis. "Am I doing it right?"

"You're doing great, baby."

Emily's body froze, her eyes jumping up to the older man's as her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not a baby."

Aaron shook his head. "No no, that's not what I meant. Its like when I call you sweetheart."

Emily let her lip pout before slowly nodding her head. "Oh. Ok."

Aaron sat up, shedding his shoes, pants and boxers before standing from his chair, helping Emily up as well. "Maybe, because you made me feel so good... maybe I can do that for you."

Emily let her eyes linger on the older man's features, her breath quickening as she tilted her head. "Ok." She let out a squeal when Aaron picked her up from the ground, and her arms and legs immediately wrapped around him. She smiled against his cheek as he set her down on the desk, watching as Aaron's foot kicked away the chair.

"I'm gonna try to make you feel good, sweetheart. I promise."

Emily sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she gave a nod, letting the doctor spread her legs and inch her hospital gown up her thighs. She felt a weird tingling sensation when his fingers brushed along her skin, and she looked up to him with a question in her eyes. "My tummy feels weird."

Aaron looked into the teenager's eyes, his pupils darkening when he saw her face flush. "Weird?"

"Like its really hot."

The doctor held a mischevious smile before leaning forward, placing the brunette girl's hands on his hips. "That's called ecstasy."

Emily's eyelids fluttered, repeating the word and whispering it against the older man's lips before letting him take her into another kiss. She felt herself gasp when his fingers made his way up her pelvis, spreading her lower lips and pressing gently against the small button that sat there. She squirmed slightly, her legs tightening around the older man's waist. "Aaron..."

"Spread your legs more, baby."

The brunette complied and tilted her head back, her breathing picking up as she felt his penis try to softly pry into her untouched walls. "Aaron, is it gonna hurt?"

The doctor cupped the brunette girl's cheek, forcing her eyes to look into his. "Sweetheart, it is going to hurt a little, I'm not gonna lie to you. If it hurts, you tell me to stop."

Emily nodded her head, her eyes staying glued to his as he slowly entered her. Her jaw slacked at the feeling of him tearing through her walls and a gentle liquid seeping down her thighs. "It hurts."

Aaron nodded, keeping his forehead pressed against hers as he watched the teen's eyes close in pain. "Just tell me to stop, Em. Tell me and I'll stop."

Emily gasped as he became fully within her, and she hid her face in the crook of his neck as she began to pant. "Please keep going."

"Of course baby."

The brunette couple rocked gently with one another, Emily crying softly into his sweaty neck, her hair beginning to fly around from the speed that began to pick up. The teenage girl felt the skin of her butt begin to burn as they picked up the pace, and she tightened her legs around his hips and hands on his waist. "Aaron, something's happening!"

Aaron panted in the younger brunette's ear as he felt his cock sputter inside of her walls. "Just let it happen, sweetheart. Hold onto me and let it happen."

Emily sobbed into the doctor's neck as the heat in her stomach exploded, her limbs tightening as she felt another liquid cream between her legs. "Aaron!"

The pair shared a small kiss, Aaron looking into the brunette girl's eyes as his own release ended. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." He brushed the hair from her damp forehead, keeping them connected as he looked into her eyes. "Did I make you feel good?"

Emily's mouth opened just as did the door, both doctor and patient spinning their heads to look to the intruder that had caught them.

Derek's eyes widened, his hand dropping from the doorknob at the sight of his friend. "Emily."


	16. Chapter 16

Emily's fingers fiddled with the material of her hospital gown as she sat in the cold chair, waiting for the nurse to come back in and sit with her. She had begun to bleed after her encounter with Aaron and Derek rushed her up to the nurse's station when he saw her covered in red. The nurse had helped the teenager insert a tampon, and the brunette girl couldn't stop fidgeting.

The brunette looked up from her lap and watched as her nurse close the door behind her. "Hi Nancy."

The older woman smiled gently to the girl who sat near her desk. "Hi honey." She sat down in the chair across from the teenager, a clipboard in her hand. "So Emily, I'd like you to tell me about what happened."

Emily felt herself shrug. "I was with someone."

"Someone?"

Emily nodded her head. "We were downstairs and I asked if I could love him and he said yes." She looked up into the older woman's eyes. "He loved me too, you know? He still does even though we're not with each other right now."

Nancy did her best to smile to the young teenager. "Of course. Would you like to tell me who it was that you had sex with?"

The brunette patient shook her head. "I don't think so."

"And why is that?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want him to get in trouble."

Nancy looked to the patient with soft eyes. "Emily..."

The teenager meekly shrunk back into her chair, her pouting lips beginning to quiver. "Please don't yell at me."

"I'm not going to yell at you, Emily." The blond woman let out a sigh. "I just want to talk to you and help you understand how serious this is."

Emily nodded quietly.

"Do you understand what could happen to you because of what you did?" Nancy huffed at the shake of the head Emily gave her. "You could have a disease, Emily; an STD. Emily, you could be pregnant."

Emily's eyebrows rose. "What does that mean?"

Nancy felt herself frown. "Which one?"

"Pregnant."

The blond tightened her grip on the clipboard she held. "Pregnant means that there is a baby inside of you created by a woman and a when they have sex."

Emily felt her eyes widen and her jaw slack at what the older woman said. "Am I pregnant?"

"I hope not."

Emily tilted her head to the side, her lips pursing slightly as she thought. "Would it be bad if I had a baby? Babies are cute."

Nancy quickly shook her head. "You're much too young, Emily. I don't think that would be a good idea."

The teenager bit her lip. "But babies are cute."

"Babies are cute, yes. But Emily, babies are hard work."

Emily nodded her head. "Uh huh. I haven't worked lots."

Nancy smiled to the teenager. "And because you haven't worked a lot, it would be very stressful for you and the baby's father."

Emily opened her mouth only to let out a sneeze, and her eyes widened, her hand going up to cover her mouth and nose. "What was that? Does that mean I'm pregnant?"

The nurse laughed lightly before shaking her head, standing up and getting a box of tissues from the cabinet. "No sweetie, that was just a sneeze."

The brunette looked up to the older woman. "Am I sick?"

Nancy looked to the teen with a brow raised. "Have you never sneezed before?"

Emily quickly shook her head.

"Its not that big of a deal, Emily. It doesn't mean you're pregnant."

Emily bit onto her bottom lip before she took the tissue in her hand. "I'm scared, Nancy."

Ancy shook her head. "Don't be scared, ok? We're going to wait a little and then I'll check and see if you're carrying a baby. I don't want you to be worried, ok?"

Emily gave a small nod of the head, thinking back to the older man she had shared her first time with.

Their baby would be cute.

The brunette looked back to the nurse and nodded. "Ok. I won't be scared."


	17. Chapter 17

Emily sighed as she did her best to get comfortable in her spot on the floor as she waited outside the nurse's office for the man who had showed her his love. Nancy and a few others had taken him in over an hour ago and Emily hadn't heard a single word from the room. Maybe they were talking about her. Did they know she was sitting just outside? The brunette girl frowned, moving just in front of the door and pressing her ear against it.

Nothing.

The teenager's eyebrows furrowed. How could she not hear anything? The office was just big enough to fit a few beds for sick patients. There was really no place for them to hide and have a private conversation.

Emily's eyes immediately brightened. Maybe they were hiding! Was it a game? Maybe she could play too!

The brunette quickly stood from her spot on the ground and raised her hand to knock on the door, only to have it open with her fist not an inch from the window.

"Emily? What are you doing?"

The teenager sucked her lips into her mouth and quickly shook her head.

Nancy frowned at the brunette. "Ok." She moved out of the way to let the man behind her make his way out of the room. "Aaron, I'm sorry it had to come to this."

The brunette man smiled sadly, gently nodding his head. "Its ok, I understand. It was a pleasure working with you."

Emily's eyes widened as she watched her friend step out of the office, the door shutting behind him. "What?"

Aaron shook his head, putting a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder and leading her down the hallway. "Let's go sit down somewhere, ok?"

The teenager shook her head, her dark eyes looking up to the older man at her side. "Did you quit? Were you fired? What happened?"

"Sweetheart, let's just go and sit."

Emily felt her eyes sting as she quickly pulled her friend into the main stairwell, sitting them down on the very last step. "Come on Aaron, tell me. Please tell me?"

Aaron let out a small sigh, turning to face the young girl at his side. He gently grasped both of her hands, holding them in his lap as he looked into her eyes. "I'm not gonna be able to work here anymore."

"But why?"

The doctor chewed at the inside of his cheek. "I've been let go from my position."

Emily sniffled. "Does that mean they know it was you?"

"It does."

"How? Who do you think told them?"

Aaron gave a small shake of the head. "I did, sweetheart."

Emily's eyes widened, her hands tightening around the older man's. "What? Why?"

"Darling, this will make it so much easier."

Emily let out a small cry. "For what?"

The older man did his best to smile, wiping away the younger brunette's tears. "For us to be together, my love."


	18. Chapter 18

Nancy anxiously chewed on her bottom lip, a trait she had picked up from her young brunette patient. The blond was nervous; scared for the teenager's safety.

Emily Prentiss was pregnant.

The brunette patient had gotten knocked up from her first and only time having intercourse, the night in the basement, and because of that night she couldn't take her medication.

No medication for a patient in an asylum? Dangerous.

Aaron Hotchner had visited every day, begging to at least glimpse at his baby's mother, but every day Nancy would decline.

Emily wasn't stable. Ever since she had to be taken off her pills, the teenager had been strapped down in the infirmary over a dozen times.

The brunette girl was now five months pregnant, sitting on the floor of her room and rubbing her hand over her growing stomach.

And Aaron Hotchner had finally been given the chance to see the teenager he loved.

They were almost like a small family.

The brunette couple was in Emily's bedroom, the pregnant girl seated in the doctor's lap and their intertwined hands rubbing her covered stomach. So far the doctor was keeping the young girl calm, not that that was much of a surprise.

They were already thinking about baby names.

In Nancy's opinion, the asylum couple was delusional.


	19. Chapter 19

Emily smiled down to the baby girl in her arms, rocking her lightly as she watched her brunette daughter suckle on her breasts. "It feels so funny."

Aaron laughed, moving the teen's hair from her eyes. "You know what?"

"Huh?"

The once doctor smiled to his new fiancee. "I love you."

Emily let out a small giggle, rubbing her hand over her newborn's daughter's soft head. "Thank you!"

The brunette pair turned their heads at the sound of Emily's room door opening, watching as Nancy popped her head in. Emily smiled wide at the sight of her friend's face. "Nancy hi."

The nurse smiled nervously at the couple on the floor. "Hello Emily. How's little Kelly doing?"

"She's feeding." Emily smiled. "That's what it's called, right?"

Nancy nodded. "That's right. Well Kelly's gonna have to come back with me once she's done, ok?"

Aaron shook his head, holding his two girls tighter to him. "Why?"

"Well she needs to go back down to the nursery for sleep, Mr. Hotchner."

"Why? She's our daughter."

Nancy did her best not to show her grimace at the term 'our daughter'. The daughter of a mother who was a mental patient and a father who could be considered a pedophile.

Emily was only eighteen when she conceived.

The blond nurse put on a smile, walking over to the bed and helping Emily button up her hospital gown. "She's getting so big."

Emily grinned at the compliment. "I know, Spencer said the same thing." She bit her lip. "Do you really gotta take her?"

"I do, Emily."

Aaron pressed a soothing kiss to the patient's temple. "It's ok, sweetheart. We can see her again tomorrow."

The eighteen, almost nineteen year old, slowly nodded, handing her child over to the older woman before letting her boyfriend's arms encircle her. "She's so pretty, Aaron."

The once doctor nodded. "I know. Just like her mommy."

Nancy turned, not willing to face the giggling patient share a kiss with the brunette man. She quickly made her way out of the room, waiting until Arthur locked the door before walking down to the nursery.

Little Kelly Prentiss didn't know what kind of a world she had been brought into.


End file.
